


I'm Not Gay, I Swear!

by GayGothicFanboy



Category: Duncanville (Cartoon)
Genre: Accidental Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:40:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23880073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GayGothicFanboy/pseuds/GayGothicFanboy
Summary: An accidental kiss with Yangzi makes Duncan question his sexuality.
Relationships: Duncan/Yangzi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	I'm Not Gay, I Swear!

Duncan was out with his friends (Yangzi, Bex, and Wolf). They had been hanging out in the woods then they headed into town.

Wolf and Bex were having a full blown conversation about something. Which, was surprising to Duncan--he thought that Wolf's vocabulary was very limited.

Duncan wasn't paying attention to where he was walking, so he tripped.

Yangzi, like a good friend, tried to stop him from falling but it didn't help.

Duncan's lips accidently smacked against Yangzi's.

Bex and Wolf stopped talking.

Bex shouted, "GAYYYY!"

Duncan's face flashed slightly pink. "I'm not gay, I swear."

Yangzi said, "I am."

Duncan whispered, "You're not helping our cause!"

Bex rolled her eyes. "Whatever."

Wolf butt in, "Do you guys want to go get pizza?"

And in unison, "yes!"


End file.
